Talk:Vic Fontaine (mirror)
Allegiance Was this Vic working for the Alliance? He was killed by Bashir, a Terran rebel. -- rebelstrike 18:54, 24 Apr 2005 (UTC) Origins I just watched a rerun of this episode, and it occurs to me that THIS DOESN'T REALLY MAKE ANY SENSE, or am I wrong? how could he be a real person? besides didn't he have a big sparking hole in his chest after he was shot? could he be an android or something? or did they just base the hologram off of a real person's appearance, and it was his double, not Vic Fontaine's double -- 15:23, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Maybe it's like The Doctor and Lewis Zimmerman. Do they ever say if Vic Fontaine was a real person in the star trek universe? It's possible they used a real persons appearance as the Template for Vic Fontaine, maybe Vic's appearance is really Felix's, and Vic in the mirror universe was his nickname. I don't know, but that bothered me to. -AJHalliwell 17:30, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: Suspension of belief is a useful asset, especially when dealing with Star Trek. Tough Little Ship 17:33, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::: Perhaps there's some sort of multiversal fundamental value to being self-aware or sentient? (If there's a difference...) Perhaps being sentient in one universe triggers a physical mechanism that ensures your existence in the other universe, regardless of form. Suspension of belief is good, but rationalization is better. :) --Short Circuit 18:09, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::: I too thought I saw a sparking hole in his chest after he was shot. I also thought that maybe he was an android. —Shawn81 07:15, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, that's what I thought. My take on it was that he was an android, and was probably built by the mirror version of Felix, the programmer of the holographic version. 19:18, 7 February 2006 (UTC) :::::: An explanation yet to be explored is this: In the mirror universe they use mechanical entertainment instead of holographic, and instead of summoning ancient entertainers, they summon ancient warriors. Vic Fontaine in the ancient Earth was a warrior, not an entertainer. So when looking for a simulation to challenge their soldiering, the Cardassians and Bajorans create a mechanical recreation of one of Earth's greatest warriors - Vic Fontaine. But he's reprogramable and probably remote controlled. It's all mirrored. --The Rev 23:25, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Redux He was an android. This fact is very obvious. See the picture below: Picture here. How is it not obvious? Sure, we've seen sparks fly out of chests when hit by phasers in the past, but circuitry? I think it's pretty obvious he was an android. There is no possible cybernetic/biosynthetic implant that could cover his ribcage like that. Therefore, I'm changing the article to reflect the evidence. - TerranRich 16:26, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :If you think it's obvious it doesn't matter because it wasn't stated in canon. That image doesn't lead me to believe he's an android anyway. – Morder 17:10, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :: The script makes no allusion that he was an android: :: -ANGLE ON THE CARGO BAY DOORS bursting OPEN to reveal VIC FONTAINE, dressed in rebel attire, a phaser in each hand, backing into the room as he BLASTS away at some unseen pursuers. ::* ROM: "Vic?" ::* VIC: "I thought you two were dead..." ::* ROM: "We are!" ::* QUARK: "You're not a hologram..." ::* VIC: "A what?" :: -ANGLE ON THE DOOR as CAPTAIN BASHIR and some REBEL N.D.s ENTER. ::* BASHIR: "Fontaine -- put down those phasers!" ::* VIC: "I'll see you in hell first." -- then FIRES at Bashir. ::--- :: -ON VIC catching a fatal phaser BLAST in the chest. :: -ANGLE ON QUARK AND ROM crouched behind some cargo crates as Vic's body falls alongside them. They stare into his vacant eyes. ::* QUARK: "I don't believe it... Julian just shot Vic Fontaine." ::* ROM: "I thought Vic was his favorite singer. No wonder they call it the Alternate Universe." :: --Alan 20:22, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::It's just a regular gunshot wound, the red "lights" are just reflections of the red ceiling lights. When Ezri casts a shadow on the dead Vic, the reflection disappears. There is no circuitry, it's just a regular wound, as we seen it done many times before on Trek. --Jörg 10:54, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Removed :*''It was never explained why Vic was a real solid being in the mirror universe, rather than a hologram, or why he was fighting the Terran Rebellion. It can be speculated that he was somehow connected to the Alliance or created by the Rebellion, although this is not yet proven. Some viewers believe that the mirror Vic was a Human; others believe that sparks, smoke and circuits were seen emanating from Vic's chest wound, indicating that Vic was an android based on the same physical template as the holographic Vic in the primary universe, i.e. one form of artificial life mirrored as another. Neither Vic's appearance nor the script clearly establishes which interpretation is correct, although sparks and what appears to be circuitry points to the latter. This would also be consistent with what we observe elsewhere in the canon, namely when another hologram from the real universe (The Doctor) is falsely portrayed as an android by the Kyrians in their simulation of the The Voyager Encounter. ( ) It is also possible that Felix used a real person as a template for the Vic Fontaine hologram and it is the mirror universe conterpart of that person that is killed on-screen.'' Completely unnecessary and given the above irrelevant. — Morder (talk) 11:02, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Also removed the following speculation, while possible, there is no hard evidence: :*''although, the character may have actually been the creator of the Vic Fontaine program just as Data and the Voyager Doctor are physically identical to their creators''--31dot 09:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I understand why we don't want to get into speculation, but a brief note that this Vic was not a hologram seems fairly essential to me, so I added one. —Josiah Rowe 08:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Complete Scene As there are still some modifying this page to erroneously identify Vic as an android, I have uploaded Vic's death scene in its entirety to reaffirm there is no dialogue, nor effects that validate such a claim. --PeepsMcJuggs 11:04, November 17, 2011 (UTC)